BCC Ultimate Alliance Chapter 1
BCC Ultimate Alliance is a comedy written by Bioniclefan1. It is a parody of the video game Marvel Ultimate Alliance. It is being posted in chapters due to the whole comedy being too long for 1 page. The K.A.N.O.H.I. Helicarrier is underattack! The bad guys of BCC have all joined forces! Miss IHunt Fury(daughter of Nick Fury and Huntress) commands K.A.N.O.H.I. What does K.A.N.O.H.I. stand for? Nobody actually knows to be honest. I'm too lazy to make a acronym. I doubt I could come up for a word for K. Anyways Dr. Nameless Von Text Doom appears on the screen! Though IFury does not notice this because Nameless Doom is invisible. "Hello? Acknowledge my existence! NOW!" he shouts "Does anyone hear anything?" asks IFury The other K.A.N.O.H.I. Toa agents reply no. "Must be the plot demanding wind" she says and she walks off away from the control bridge for ........no reason......at all. Nameless in his cheap store bought Doctor Doom costume lowers his head in sadness. Except you can't see that because he's invisible. So these visuals really have no purpose. Nameless sighs as we move on to the next scene. A lightning bolt strikes and Keplers, Star Wars, Bf1, and B_F are teleported because Kepler is son of Odinbanhammah. "Were first! :D" says Biofan SW pops out Comedanium claws from his hands and attacks a Mini Lewa drone bot. B_F throws the shield of his country at a ML bot. Keplers is struck from behind by a bot and he says "Souless machine! How dare you strike the son of Odinbanhammer!" he shouts as he summons a ban lightning bolt and blows up the bot. Biofan climbs up a small levitating vehicle with ML bots on them "Meh show off." he says as he climbs above He taps a ML bot on the shoulder and they turn around. "Hi is this the train to BIONICLE Town?" he asks and then shoots web balls at them. Then the vehicle crashes due to the ML bots not driving it. Don't drive distracted like I'm doing right now----AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH IM ABOUT TO CRASH! Biofan swings down with a web line onto the Helicarrier and regroups with his fellow writers. B_F blocks some blaster bolts with his shield. They don't see SW anywhere. Then they see him crashing a vehicle into the Helicarrier. When he gets out from the rubble he says "What are you girls lookin at?" "Dude you just crashed that vehicle thingy into the Helicarrier." says Keplers "Yeah so?" he asks "We're trying to save the Helicarrier crashing it into to things isn't going to help." "You make a good point Keplers 0_0" After fighting lots of ML robot goons the 4 run into a pair of familiar badguys. Superior Spider-Man and the dreaded Velika! "Biofan! You were the fool that tarnished my dignity!" says Superior glaring at Biofan "I am not in BIONICLE 2015 therefore REVENGE!" shouts Velika "I don't suppose we could end this peacefully" suggets B_F "What? No what do you think this is a pacifist RPG?" says Velika All the heroes charge at the villainous duo! Velika puts a Chi Orb in his chest and Chis up because thats what all Great Beings were supposed to do. I think....Probably. Velika runs at Keplers but Keplers dodges it and hits him with a lightning bolt. Biofan shoots webbing into Superior's face while B_F punches him with his shield. Trust me its a funny visual. Then Biofan gets a idea and says something "Hey guess what!" "What?" says Superior when getting punched in the face "You have a girlfriend right?" "Yeah her name is Anna Maria :) I love her" "Have you told her how you used to be a fat old man who killed another man to take over that persons's body?" "umm no" "Strong relationship right there." "Shut up" Superior is then knocked out by B_F. SW and Keplers were working togther to stop Velika. Keplers then throws SW right into Velika. "Fastball special!" SW slams into Velika, knocking him out The 4 heroes get up and find IFury. She sees Keplers first. "Keplers!" she shouts and grabs a handgun and fires it in mid air in enjoyment. She runs over to Keplers "IHunt!" says Keplers happily IHunt hits Keplers with her ban hammer. "Ow. Ow. Ow. Ow. Ow" he says getting hit over and over again. Keplers then falls over from a concussion. "I think he's going to need a medic." says B_F "Do you want to need a medic too?" she replies "No thank you" "Then I suggest you be quiet." Biofan comes up to her. "Ah Biofan didn't expect you to be a first responder." she says "Yeah well you know me." he says and smiles showing his skeleton teeth "Actually we've never met." she says "Oh then this conversation makes no sense." says Biofan. He walks away and SW comes up. He pops out his claws and says "Hi there!" IHunt's face becomes worried and she says "Get this man some medical attention! He has pencils sticking out of his hands!" "I have a Awesome Factor so theres no need! Also these are actually claws not pencils." replies SW. The heroes then hear for their next mission. "Here is your next part of the mission." says IFury TBC Tahu: Hi! Now this comedy is BIONICLE RELATED